1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device having a display panel in which display cells capable of being independently driven are two-dimensionally arranged.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device such as an organic electroluminescence (EL) display device or a liquid crystal display device forms an image by plural pixels (display cells) which are two-dimensionally arranged. In the related art, image definition enhancement has been achieved by making pixels fine.